Lushlife Murk
Lushlife Murk is the eighth Sector in Hey! Pikmin, and is the second to final Sector in the game. The land is set deep within a marshland, with presumably purple-ish rivers and ponds, as well as a purple-ish sky. There's also a waterfall in the background, and cobwebs covering the leaves in the foreground. Areas Scourge of the Skies: '''The first area of this sector has Captain Olimar accompanied by the Winged Pikmin. This area takes place in a moss-covered, spiderweb-infested marsh, and the poisonous water and spiky vines make their return as well. Olimar must use some Centipares to serve as platforms for when a gap's to big to simply jump across. Be warned, as some of these bugs will slowly fall due to the added weight. There are two Treasures: Flauntulent Bauble, and Star-Beaten Jewel. There are a total of about 160 Sparklium Seeds total. '''Septic Swamp: This is the second area in sector eight, and has the Rock Pikmin to help with breaking crystal obstructions, and the Red Pikmin are here as well. The layout and design is the same as before, however instead of jumping across flying Centipares, you jump across rising and sinking transparent objects that look like upside-down bottles. Most of the time these bottles won't completely sink to the ground, however that doesn't mean all of them won't. On top of that, the bottles may also try and crush your group with either some spiky vines, or some breakable dirt. There are two treasures: Parting Tape, and Classical Sculpture. There are around 60 Sparklium Seeds total. Peculiar Rockfall: The third area presents you with the Rock, Red, and Yellow Pikmin. Despite the variety at your disposal, you don't actually need their abilities for this level. This all takes place within a moist and moss-ridden cave, and is the last cave level in the game. The challenge here is the Stony Flint Beetles that will try and push large square boulders in an attempt to crush your squad. To combat this, you must use your own Pikmin to push back. There are three treasures: Thoroughbred Statue, Tandem Sword, and Stuck Compass. There's about 120 Sparklium Seeds total. Olimar's Madcap Ride: The fourth area takes you back outside, with the aid of the Red Pikmin once again. The level has a similar gimmick as the first, but instead has you riding on the huge Adult Centipares whilst dodging the buds of the spiky vines, which may even chase you at times, and other flying creatures. The last treasure requires you to be quick, and grab it fast before the Adult Centipare flies off without it. There are two treasures: Authoritative Obelisk, and Tempting Vision. There are around 285 Sparklium Seeds as well. Burning Bog: The fifth area is only playable through a secret exit in the third area, and presents you the the Red and Yellow Pikmin once more. This level first begins with the infamous return of the Fireflinger Groinks, as they destroy the dirt ground beneath you, plummeting you down onto a giant can floating across the poisonous river. As you float across, the Groinks will constantly rain fire down upon you and your pikmin, so you always need to be on the move. Once you finally reach land, you'll be greeted by a new threat: poisonous geysers. One treasure is held within a Puffstalk. Another requires you to hold a Bomb Rock across a whole section of the level, dodging Groinks and the like in order to blow up an unbreakable rock. There are three treasures: Tangerine Paste, Ever-Night Windows, and Training Rocket. There about a total of 97 Sparklium Seeds. The Last Lair: This last area in sector eight is a very unique level, as it's set in a 3D circular arena. This is also home to the most infamous boss in the Pikmin series: The Emperor Bulblax. There is only one treasure here, as with all other boss areas, and it's the last treasure in the game. Boss The Emperor Bulblax attacks in multiple ways. The first thing it will usually do is rev back for a couple of seconds and chomp down it's massive maw onto the Pikmin that get near. Since it's mouth is so massive, this creature has a chance to eat up your whole squad! While it's revving up, throw a nearby Bomb Rock at the spot it's going to attack, and wait until it eats the explosive stone and it's gets stunned, ready for attack. Once you do, it will quickly shake off your group and burrow itself underground. As it does, either some Crumbugs or Sparrowheads will arrive to distract the player. After that, the Bulblax will rise up. Now it will either lap it's tongue around the arena, or chomp again. Repeat the strategy 2 more times to kill it, releasing the final treasure: Teeny Power Plant. Gallery Category:Pikmin areas Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Sector